


The Thoughts and Memories of one Kara Danvers.

by soimgaygetoverit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soimgaygetoverit/pseuds/soimgaygetoverit
Summary: Just a few 'articles' written by Kara, telling the story of her life and relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**"There's a story behind every person. There's a reason why they're the way they are. They aren't just like that because they want to. Something in the past created them, and sometimes it's impossible to fix"**

It's true what they say, that's behind every person is a long a complicated story that has shaped the person they are. I should know, mine is extra long and extra complicated. My opinions and views have been changed and molded over the years. I like to think it's all made me a better person. The truth is, at the end of the day I am who I am because of 2 women. These two women are the very reason I am the woman I am. I owe them my life, God only knows they've saved it enough times.

The two women I am talking about, Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor. Like I said, I owe them both a lot. I'm not always the easiest person, I'm reckless, childish and impulsive, but the two of them took it all in their stride and never failed to make me feel excepted and loved. I'd like to tell you all about them, and the story of how I made my own family.

Today I am going to tell you about Alex. My sister.

Before I start this story there are some things you need to know about me. My name is Kara, Kara Zor-El. I am an alien. Those of you who were at the alien peace march will know what that means. I am Supergirl, I've finally told the world. I never thought this day would come, but here we are. Don't let this information stop you from reading my story, otherwise you'll miss out on all my 'adventures'.

Many of you have probably heard the story of my cousin, Superman. Mine starts like his, with the destruction of my home planet, Krypton. Unlike my cousin, I was not a baby. I was 13, I had grown up on Krypton, I remember sneaking out of my house and running through the back alleys of the city. Kids, if you're reading this, DON'T SNEAK OUT! You will get in trouble and you're parents will worry. Anyway back to my point, whereas Kal had no memories of Krypton, I did. I still look up at the night sky and can point out the burning light of Rao, krypton's sun.

I was sent away from the destruction, I was put in a pod destined for Earth. Something went wrong during the journey, and I ended up in a place called the Phantom Zone. It difficult to describe what it is, but it is a zone in space in which no time passes. I was stuck for 24 years before I finally crashed down on Earth. Originally I was sent to look after my baby cousin, but obviously that plan didn't work out. When I finally got to Earth he was all grown up, he had been adopted by a wonderful family and raised into a great man. Being only 13 and on a strange planet I needed a family. This is when I first met Alex, and the rest of the Danvers family.

Eliza was kind to me. She always did her best to make me feel loved and welcome. She was very patient with me when I was learning to be 'human'. I couldn't have asked for a better adoptive mother. Jeremiah was kind too, in his own way. He helped me more with controlling my powers. He gave me glasses laced with lead to help control my x-ray vision. I quickly learned to love them, as if they were my own parents, obviously it hurt knowing they weren't, but in time all wounds heal.

Alex was not as welcoming. She had gone from being an only child to suddenly having a sister, and one with super powers. It was understandable that she was annoyed at first. Eventually we learned to love each other. I took nearly dying and arresting a corrupt cop, but it wouldn't be a Danvers sister adventure if there wasn't some element of danger. After that Alex realized that having a sister was kinda fun, and my powers would definitely come in handy. At the time I never know how much I would love Alex, I knew I would love her, but I would have never thought it would be this much.

It was Alex that caused me to become a hero. Her plane was crashing, I couldn't let anything happen to her. I had to step in, well fly in. Catching that plane was the best thing I ever did. If I hadn't, I would never have be come the person I am. I walked out on a date to save her, granted the date wasn't going well, but still, that could have been my future husband I walked out on. Okay so maybe not but you get my point.

Thinking about it, the two people I love most in this world have a habit of being on crashing vehicles. There was two planes, two alien spaceships, a helicopter. I'm sure there was more than that. In fact I bet money on it.

It turns out Alex worked for an organisation that specializes in Extra-normal Operations. The DEO. I started working for them too. At the start it was annoying, everyone kept telling me what to do and I didn't like it. But soon everyone there became a member of my family. I love them all so much, and it meant I could spend more time with Alex, something I had been missing out on.

I could spend all day telling you stories of the adventures Alex and I had, but thats not the point of this. Alex Danvers is the strongest person I have ever met. She fights tooth and nail for the people she loves, she is a bad ass with a soft a squishy heart made of marshmallow. She likes fast motorbike and pretty woman. She gets angry when she loses at game night, but knows when to let someone else win. She laughs at things others would find strange. She loves beer and ice cream. She eats like crazy when she is stressed or nervous but somehow still looks like a model She has more love in her little finger than most have in their entire heart. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. I don't know what I did to deserve her.

Alex, you have made me better. You helped me, when I didn't even know I needed help. You allowed me all the space I needed, but never left me alone. I became a hero to save you, I stayed a hero because you believed in me. You have literally saved my life, more times then I would like to admit, and more times than you know. I will always love you. Danvers sister forever!

Kara Danvers, CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA.


	2. Lena Luthor - The Woman That Saved Me

**"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live with in."**

In my previous article titled 'My Sister Alex Danvers', I mentioned a woman named Lena Luthor. Now many of you will have heard that name countless times before, she if often the topic of my articles, but never like this. Ordinarily, my articles about Lena will be something about how she saved the world, or the new tech L-Corp is working on, but this one, this is about how she saved me, and loved me in a way I never thought I'd find.

Lena Luthor, where to start, I could tell you how incredible she is, how she is the best of us. That she alone has saved the world more times than even I have. That she is kind, compassionate and always puts others before herself, but I'm going to start with the day she saved my life, the first time. My boyfriend Mon-El, or Mike as you might know him, was a daximite, he was forced to leave Earth because of the lead that was released into the atmosphere. I was the one to press the button, I released the lead, I sent him away, and I believed he a died on the journey. I had lost my home planet, then I found him, he reminded me of home, and I truly believed I loved him, but I killed him. That kind of thing weighs heavy on the soul. I was ready to give up, give up being Supergirl, give up being Kara, give up being. That was until that afternoon in Lena's office. I had said something, that was in no way intended to be funny, but she laughed anyway. The whole time I had been there, she had laughed and smiled and seemed so genuinely happy. I felt then I had a reason to continue. You see at the time Alex was recently engaged so it felt as though she did not need me, it felt like no one needed me. But Lena did, if only to make her laugh, or smile, if I was only someone to vent to, or tell about up coming projects. I had a purpose, I had a reason to stay.

Lena Luthor has never been one to laugh, most people have never even seen her genuinely smile. At the time I convinced myself that she needed me, but in truth I needed her, she allowed me some normality. I didn't have to be anyone with her, she didn't know all the things I had done, all the things I had seen and been through. I was normal, I could forget about Krypton, I could forget about Mon-El. I would stay, for her, I vowed that day that I'd do everything in my powder to make her happy. That I'd never hurt her, or make her sad. That as long as I lived Lena Luthor would be happy, laughing and smiling, she would know she was loved. This of course like most things did not go to plan. "But Kara, what happened?" I hear you ask. Well long story short Lex happened.

You see in all this time I had never told Lena the truth about my identity, she didn't know to aptly named 'Super' secret. I had kept in from her for her own safety, at least at first. After that it was for selfish reasons, because I didn't want her to look at me and see what I was, I didn't want her to only see Supergirl, I wanted her to keep seeing Kara....#

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Kara Danvers, CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...  
because honestly I can't finish it right now but I want to post something.


	3. Lena Luthor - The Woman That Saved Me (Part 2)

**"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." **

Like I was saying, I didn't want Lena to know because I wanted to stay just Kara. She loved Kara, so if thats what it took, I'd stay Kara forever. I'd get rid of Supergirl entirely if I had to. Then of course, the worst thing that could possibly have happened, happened. Lex turned up, you all know the story, you all know what happened, its no secret, but in the mists of it all, there was of course a secret, mine. Lex has always been good at seeing what others cant, he was always two steps ahead of everyone else, so even on his death bed, he had a plan to ruin my life. He told Lena my secret, in the worst possible way, his words were, as always, full of hatred and venom. Normally all this hatred wouldn't hit Lena that deeply, but paired with the news of my secret, well that was too much. I definitely don't blame Lena for the way she reacted, it was exactly what I expected. I had betrayed her in one of the worst ways possible. I told her countless times I trusted her, yet didn't trust her with this.

I'm sure you all know what happened to Lena after that, it was all quite public and deliberate. What you don't know, is what happened to me. Supergirl seemed fine, even Kara Danvers went about life as normal. Kara Zor-El, she crumbled again, just as she had done years before, when the person she loved left. When that happened, Lena was my rock, my reason to stay, my reason to fight, the same was still true but this time it had a different meaning. I lost my best friend and reacted the same way I did when I lost my boyfriend. Have you put it together yet? I hadn't, not until a trip to visit my cousin. Lena had moved back to Metropolis, where my cousin lived. You see the thing about superhearing is, you can't really turn it off, you can just learn to focus on certain sounds, calming things. Contrary to popular belief, my cousin and I are not Gods, we are relatively normal people, that experience relatively normal emotions, one of those being panic. 

This particular day was hard for me, I had spent the day with my cousin, his wife and his son. I watched a happy family go about their normal day with love in their hearts and hope in their souls, something I had been seriously missing. It was too much and I started to panic, I thought I would never get what he had, that it was just different for me. I tried to calm down like I normally do, I picked out a calming sound within the city and listened. Without realising what I was doing I flew towards the sound. Soon I found myself landing atop a building near by, the moment I set foot on the building an alarm started blaring. Now unable to even move, I fell to my knees a curled into a ball. After what felt like hours, but was in reality only a few minutes the alarm stop, a door swung open and a voice shouted.

"Superman, I thought we agreed you'd stay away from...." As quick as the shouting started it stopped. "Kara, what are you doing here?" The voice softened and I knew who it belonged to. Any guesses anyone? That's right, Lena Luthor! Anyone figured out how this story is going to go yet? 

"I....and then....I.....I don't know Miss Luthor I will go." I splutter attempting to stand only to fall back onto the ground.

"Kara, listen to me okay? Breathe, in and out nice and slowly." Lena said sitting down next to my gently rubbing my arm.

This continued for a few minutes before my breathing slowed and I calmed down.

"Now Kara, what are you doing here?" Lena asked once again.

"I'm visiting Clark, I had a panic attack...I followed the calming sound." I admit hesitantly.

"and that lead you here? What were you listening to?" Lena questioned.

"You...well you're heartbeat."

"Kara..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I agreed to leave you alone and never come near you again..."

"Kara, I've missed you...." Lena said quietly.

"I thought you hated me?" I questioned.

"I did, but then Sam talked some sense into me, if been wanted to contact you but after everything I didn't know how, I didn't think I could, but I had hope, that maybe one day our paths would cross again. I know it sounds cheesy and not at all like me, but you taught me that sometimes we just need a little hope." Lena admits.

"A Luthor and A Super, our paths were bound to cross again, though I didn't think it would be like this...I must look like an idiot."

"Oh Kara, you always look like an idiot, but thats one of the things I love most about you." Lena laughed.

"So you love me again?" I joke.

"I never stopped." Lena said with an amount of seriousness that would be scary in any other circumstance. 

I'm going to stop the story here, mainly because I'm tired, but also because the story of Lena and I is long and complicated, and definitely worth a third part. I have to admit, I'm rather enjoying writing these personal articles, its a nice change from all the hard hitting news. Maybe I should write a book? 

Kara Danvers, CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA. 


End file.
